Her True Element
by BabyBlion
Summary: Elyon Reneta, a timid girl from an elemental-powered family, is a new student, along with many others, at the superhero school Sky High. From fire, earth, and water, she has to learn which of them will be her one,true element. However, unlike anyone in her family, none of them really seem to fit.
1. Chapter 1

**Yumi: So, I decided to go with Sky High for another fanfic. I'm not sure how dedicated to it I will be, but I'll try to keep up with it.**

**Elyon: Hi, I'm Elyon Reneta, and I am the heroine of this story! Well, I don't know… if I'm an actual hero… I-I mean, I don't want to sound conceited! Ah, ah! *shoves Warren in front of her* You go!**

**Warren: …I apologize for Elyon's weirdness. She's shy in front of strangers. Anyways, Yumi doesn't not and will not ever own Sky High. That would be quite terrifying.**

**Yumi: You little ass.**

XxX

Elyon Reneta sat quietly on her bed and watched her two cousins training outside her bedroom window. Zane was throwing around fireballs at metal targets. The sound was loud and made Elyon's ears ring. Khori was swimming in the pond, never coming up for air. Elyon knew that he was probably fighting off the piranhas that he desperately wanted. Why he would do that, she didn't know. She was just jealous of them.

When a person is born in the Reneta clan, they have the abilities of fire, earth, and water. Elyon was still at that stage, even though she was going to be a freshman in high school. Now, having three elements at your finger tips sounds better than one, but in the Reneta family, one element was best. Once a Reneta got older, there was an Adulthood Ceremony and they discovered their true element. Since they were older, Zane and Khori had already gone through the process and found what element they were. However, they pretty much already knew what element they were most comfortable with before the actual ceremony.

That was Elyon's problem. She really didn't know which element she fit with. None of them really called her name. Her ceremony was to be held on her sixteenth birthday, which she dreaded every day. She wasn't like her older cousins. They, like the other Reneta clan members, were much more advanced than she. She felt like the runt of the family, and sometimes feared that she wouldn't ever find her true element. _What if I just don't have one? What if I'm just not good enough?_

"Hey, Ely, it looks like your spacing out again," someone whispered as they poked the back of her calves, which was her secret ticklish spot. "I win again."

Startled that someone had come in the room without her knowing, Elyon squealed and scooted back, resulting in her falling off the bed. She placed a hand on her chest and let out a shaky breath. She had never been one to notice her surroundings and was the target of most surprises. Knowing all too well who had been the mastermind of this surprise attack, she peeked out from the bed and looked straight into the dark brown eyes of her childhood friend, Warren Peace, who was leaning on her door. His smirk showed that he was pleased with her reaction.

"Warren, that wasn't funny," she said with a slight pout as she rose to her feet. "You could've given me a heart attack."

Warren snorted and sat down on the bed, motioning for her to join him. He looked dangerous with his black leather jacket and his dark hair with red streaks, but to Elyon, he was a closet pushover. Something Warren didn't like to advertise. "I don't think that's ever happened to anyone, Ely."

She plopped onto the bed next to him and huffed. "Well, it could've happened. Stop doing that to me. You know I don't like that."

He tugged on a strand of her long black hair and laughed. "And miss your reactions? No way. I'll pass."

Elyon scrunched up her nose and pulled her hair away from him. "You're a jerk, Warren Peace. That's why you're going to die all alone," she said with a slight smile.

Warren pulled her into his arms and laughed even more. "How can I be alone when I have little Elyon Reneta at my side?" He said in an amused tone. Warren had enjoyed teasing her ever since they were young. He found that she was one of those people you couldn't go a day without poking a little fun at them. She was an easy target.

She struggled to escape his strong grip due to the fact that her body temperature was rising. He was hot. Not literally, although he was quite attractive, but because he had the power of fire just like Zane.

"You're getting too hot!" Elyon whined as she squirmed. "Lemme go!"

He winked and said, "Why thank you. So are you."

Elyon sighed and willed herself to go into Aqua mode. Her sleek black hair turned blue and her eyes went from a bright green to a royal purple. Her nails shimmered a pale lilac color. After her mini transformation, she immediately spat water in Warren's face. He released her and promptly wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Elyon, would you quit it? I hate it when you spit water at me! It's disgusting!" He snapped.

"Then you stop assaulting me, Hothead."

He realized what she was getting at and rolled his eyes. His temper went down immensely. No matter what they did, he could never truly get mad at Ely. It was almost dealing with a little kid. "No deal, Ely," he said with a grin.

"What! Oh, come on, Warr! Please?" She begged.

"No amount of pleading will make me reconsider," he said.

"You're such a jerk, Warr. I can't believe I have to go through four years of school with you," she said, pretending that she was annoyed.

"Yeah, starting tomorrow, hell is your home."

"Tell me about it."

XxX

The next day, Warren waited patiently for Elyon at the bus stop. She tended to be late for everything, but it was kind of important for her to be on time. Flying buses didn't tend to wait. He held out his hand and looked at his watch. If she came in the next five minutes, he figured that she'd probably make it. If not, then she'd have to find some other way to get to Sky High.

To occupy himself, he made a few tiny wisps of flames at his fingertips. To normal people, they thought it was a neat parlor trick, which some blonde lady dressed in Prada thought as she walked passed him. She clapped delightedly and gave him ten bucks, which he hesitantly took. She walked away before he could give it back to her, which he found amazing seeing as she was in practically eight inch heels.

"Warren!" Elyon said as she ran down the street towards him. She was clearly in a hurry and bumped into not one but five people on her way there. She frantically apologized to each one, and it looked like she was going to cry. Warren knew that she was deathly shy around people she didn't know.

When she finally reached the bus stop, she accidentally rammed into Warren. She was a lot lighter, and, unfortunately, bounced off and landed on the ground. Looking down at his friend, he noticed that her socks were two different colors and her tunic shirt was on backwards. He pulled Elyon to her feet and pointed out her oddities.

"Did you dress in the dark again?" He asked with a snarky grin.

She groaned when she noticed what he was pointing at. "I knew this would happen."

Warren tugged on the grey-colored fabric. "Don't worry. You can fix it on the bus," he replied calmly.

"Yeah, I'm actually early for the bus this time!" Elyon chirped.

"On time, yes. Early, no," he said as a yellow school bus stopped near them.

Put a sock in it, Hothead," she muttered, though it was half hearted. Elyon felt that nervous feeling when she laid eyes on all the students that would be riding on the bus with her. She rarely talked to anyone outside of the family. Warren was pretty much the only exception. Strangers made her a little squeamish. She was never too fond of meeting new people, but neither was Warren. _He'll stick with me. After all, we are close friends. I won't have to worry about him leaving me for other people._

The door whipped open and a cheerful man greeted them and introduced himself as Dan.

"Come on, Sidekick," Warren said coolly as he boarded onto the bus, obviously ignoring the bus driver. Dan didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, ah, coming," Elyon quietly said as she hurried to get on with him. The two of them walked towards the back of the bus, so Elyon could get her shirt on the right way without anyone around to see her. As they went, she thought that everyone was staring at her. _Are they looking at my shirt? Do they know it's backwards? Or… maybe they're looking at my socks… _She looked up at Warren, and she was a little surprised to see him glaring at everyone. That's when she realized that it was Warren that everyone was gawking at. Warren was the son of a notorious villain named Baron Battle, who had been put in prison by the superhero called the Commander. Even to this day, he was a little touchy about it and never spoke much on the matter. Judging on the look of fear in everyone's eyes, they knew about his dad. Elyon felt a little ridiculous that she thought that they were looking at her.

She reached out and grabbed his hand gently. He didn't smile or frown, but when he squeezed her hand, she knew that he was fine with it.

"Thanks," he muttered as he led her to their seats. He let her sit down first and then sat next to her.

She looked at Warren for a moment. He had mixed emotions in his eyes, but she knew he wouldn't open up to her if it regarded his dad. She touched his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Come on, let's get this on the right way," he said as he pulled her tunic shirt off. She had a black camisole underneath, so it was okay. Even so, she squeaked and covered her chest. He rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. I already know what size you are anyways, Ms. 34 B."

Elyon gasped at the fact that he knew, but before she could say anything, he quickly pulled her shirt over her head. He smiled and hugged her small frame, which prevented her from getting irritated with him. She laughed and hugged him back. "I'm glad that you're going to be there with me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Warr."

He didn't reply, which was okay with her. She snuggled into his chest and soon fell asleep. Warren put an arm around his old friend's shoulders and looked out the window. He watched as the house went out of sight and was one of the few to stay calm when the bus started to take off into the air. He knew that it was a good that Elyon was asleep. She would have been freaking out about it. Pretty soon, they would reach school, which happened to be up above the clouds, hovering high in the sky. Warren though the pun on the name of the school was kind of lame, but whatever.

**Yumi: That's all I want to do for now. Until Chapter two! Let me know what you think!**

**Warren: Don't feel pressured to review. This story sucks.**

**Yumi: … Shut up, Flame boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yumi: Bleh, I guess, I'll do Chapter Two now. Elyon: Yumi does not own Sky High or anything related to it.**

**Warren: You're better off not reading this. It's for your own good.**

**Yumi: You know what! Just shut the front door, you pyromaniac! By the way, I give permission to my fans to call Elyon by her nickname, "Ely." Warren shouldn't monopolize the right to call her that.**

XxX

When Elyon woke up from her slumbers, she and Warren got off the bus. Apparently, Dan had to make his last pick up for the other freshman seeing as he was the only one with a license to drive the bus. That part confused Elyon until she saw him plummet off the edge of the school grounds. She gasped loudly, but then Dan drove off into the sky, and her eyes widened. She suddenly realized that they were definitely not on the ground. "Augh! W-Warren, we're…we're in the sky! We're going to fall! We're gonna die! We're gonna-"

Warren slapped his hand over her mouth, and glared at the sophomore girls whose attentions had been drawn to her rant. They looked away from his intimidating gaze and whispered amongst themselves. It seemed that already on his first day, people feared him as "the son of Baron Battle." He looked back at her and said, "Chill. We're okay. Elyon, this school has been levitating in the sky for years. I'm pretty sure it won't do it now. Just, you know, relax."

Elyon hugged him tightly, and she replied, "I know, I'm just nervous. This is high school, Warren. It's a little scary."

"You're scared of practically everything, Ely. You got to learn to take more chances. Besides, high school isn't scary at all. Stop freaking out," Warren said, trying to get her a little bit more confident in herself. She had an inferiority complex that sometimes got annoying. She was a talented super girl, but she never saw it because she was a wishy-washy girl with almost no backbone. She had been that way ever since he met her, which made no sense seeing as she grew up in a loving, positive environment. He wanted to know what it was that made her so infuriatingly timid and shy.

"Maybe you're right…" She said as she let go of her friend. "Thanks, Warr, you always know what to say to make me happy. You give good advice."

"I don't like having to give advice. I'm not Dr. Phil," he said. "But… I guess, I can make an exception for you, you lost little lamb."

This time, instead of a face full of water, a shower of silver powder fell onto him like snow. He was confused at first, but then saw that the powder was some sort of herb. Unable to get away, he began sneezing uncontrollably. He lightly smacked a now green-haired, brown-eyed Elyon on the shoulder. "God d-dammit, Ely!" He said. She giggled and, with a wave of her hand, the powder returned to her, and Warren stopped sneezing. He playfully tugged at her emerald hair and said, "Do that again, and I swear I'll roast you alive."

She laughed and said, "You wouldn't dare, Warren Peace. Your mom would kill you."

"That's not fair, Ely. You know my mom loves you more than me. You just put me at a complete disadvantage," he said with a grin. The five minute bell rang to warn the students that school was about to begin. He put an arm around her shoulder and led the earth-styled Elyon into Sky High.

XxX

Warren raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. The guy looked like you regular, standard gym teacher. Shorts, whistle, and all. The guy called himself Coach Boomer and promptly began yelling at the freshmen gathered into the gymnasium. They all huddled together out of fear. Warren stayed towards the back and kept Elyon near him, though she too was unsettled. He rolled his eyes and watched as Boomer called up the first student.

"All right, Adams, Tyler!" He shouted, his voice carrying throughout the room.

A scrawny boy with long, shaggy brown hair made his way and stepped onto the platform that Boomer was standing on. No one could see his eyes, but they could tell he was scared by his body language.

"Power?" Boomer asked while writing on the papers in his clipboard.

"Uh, I, ah, I can…well…" The boy stammered, unable to say what he intended on saying.

"Just show me, Adams!" Boomer barked.

Tyler's face turned red from embarrassment. He then proceeded to show the class his power. The boy opened his mouth and a loud roar emitted from his lips. Fur started growing all over his body, and sharp, ultra white fangs protruded from his mouth. His eyes, finally able to be seen, were as bright and gold as the sun.

"A werewolf, huh?" Boomer said, slightly impressed.

"W-Well, more wolf boy than werewolf, ah, sir," Tyler said, twiddling his fingers. "I only turn into a wolf-_like_ creature, not a fully fledged-"

"Hero!" Boomer yelled, completely cutting poor Tyler off. He directed Tyler to go on the opposite side of the room. "Next!"

Second to be called up was a tiny Asian girl named Reiko Aomori. She had the power to go through any solid objects. She fell through the floor and came right back up on the other side of Coach Boomer. He also gave her the hero title. She joined Tyler on the opposite side of the room, where they eagerly discussed hero names and costume ideas.

The list went on like that. The occasional useless powers came up. Boomer declared them sidekicks. Any useful and awesome powered kids were declared heroes. Warren was amused by them all, and didn't hear Boomer call his name. First mistake.

"Peace, Warren?" Boomer called again.

Elyon nudged Warren's ribs. He looked down and gave her a strange look. She jerked her head towards the platform. Not quite understanding, Warren mouthed, "What?"

"PEACE, WARREN!" A sudden and loud voice bellowed. Sonic booms flew out and knocked several students, including Elyon and Warren, over onto the floor. Everyone stared at the gym teacher in surprise. No wonder he was called Boomer.

Warren stood up and grabbed Elyon's arm, pulling her to her feet. He faced Coach Boomer and crossed his arms. "Present." He calmly said while striding towards the platform. He ignored the other students' whines about popped ear drums and worries about becoming deaf. He stood next to Boomer with a rebellious smirk.

"Ah, think you're a funny guy, don't you, Peace?" Boomer asked with a scowl.

"Gotta get my jollies somewhere, Coach," he said with an air of pure and utter sarcasm.

Boomer's face got really red, and unlike Tyler, it was because he was ticked off. He looked like he was about to blow up in Warren's face. Seeing that, Warren held out a hand and stuck in front of Boomer. It was ablaze with flickering red flames. "I suppose, this is what you're expecting of me," he said nonchalantly. Immediately, Boomer's expression went from angered to astonished. Warren aimed and fired a fire ball the floor near Boomer's feet. It quickly died out, but it left a big, black scorch mark. Warren put his arms behind his head. "I think you better get someone to clean that," he said as he dismissed himself to the hero side.

"Just like your father, Peace," Boomer muttered.

Warren flinched, but no one except Elyon noticed. He glared and threatened to torch anyone who got in his way. The heroes shrunk back away from him. To people who didn't know him, Warren was on his way to becoming a super villain, but Elyon knew that he didn't want to be anything like his dad.

She stood away from the undetermined freshmen now that she had been separated from Warren. There were so many kids with extraordinary powers. _Where do I fit it? Will I be a sidekick like those kids over there? They look so sad about it… Well, I'm not the best here… I bet I will be a sidekick… _She quietly listened as Boomer went further down the list. Sidekick, sidekick, sidekick, hero, sidekick, hero, sidekick, sidekick, hero, hero… _Oh, this is so nerve-racking…_

"Reneta, Elyon?"

Elyon squeaked and jumped a little. There were fewer students now that they in the R's. She looked nervously at Boomer. "H-Here, Sir!" She said in a mousy voice. Not wanting to be like Warren, she obediently made her way up to the platform. She awkwardly stood there next to him as all the previous freshmen had done before her.

"Hmph. At least you're a lot more respectful than your friend over there," Boomer said, sending a glare at Warren, who smirked and saluted him in return. Boomer scribbled something down in his papers.

Elyon stared at him for awhile. He was writing and didn't say anything. After five minutes, he looked at her. "Are you going to go?" He asked, slightly vexed.

"O-Oh!" She sheepishly said; however, she made no move to go.

"Well?"

Sighing, Warren launched a fireball at Elyon. "Hey, Ely!" He yelled.

Boomer snapped at Warren for doing such a dangerous stunt like that. In truth, Warren figured that Boomer was yelling at him because he had a newfound hatred of him.

Elyon flipped out and screamed. The black in her hair was replaced like blue again, and water gushed out of her hands. It was a direct hit on the fireball, which promptly sizzled out after being doused. She clutched her shirt and looked extremely terrified. "Warren!" She shrieked.

Not listening, Warren gave Boomer two thumbs up with a wicked smile.

Coach Boomer tapped his pen on the clipboard. "Very nice, Ms. Reneta. I'm going to have to say-"

"Wait, I-I have… I have more…" Elyon admitted, her hair returning its normal black color. "I mean, if you want to see them that is."

Boomer nodded his head appreciatively at her. "Go ahead, Reneta."

Elyon looked at Warren, who smiled at her. She smiled back and willed herself to go back into Earth Mode. Her hair once again was a beautiful shade of green. Elyon lifted up her hand and a field of flowers of all shapes and sizes appeared in the gym. The scent was very alluring and serene. Then, she held up one finger at Boomer. "One more, um… if you don't mind," she said. Her hair became a fiery red, the color of Warren's flames. Her eyes were an even brighter gold than Tyler the wolf boy.

"And what does this one do?" Boomer asked.

"Same as Warren," she replied as a tiny flame appeared in her palm. It increased with size, but it only became half the size of Warren's fireball. It fluttered out of her hand and seemed to fly into the air. It faded away until it finally disappeared.

"Very good, Reneta, very good," Boomer said. "Like I was saying, I'm going to have to make you… a HERO!"

So utterly shocked, Elyon nearly fell off the edge of the platform. "Wh-what?"

"Do I have to say it louder for you to hear it, Reneta?"

"N-no, I heard you loud and clear, Sir," she said as she scrambled away to Warren. She jumped into his awaiting arms. He hugged and patted her on the back. "I did it, Warr!" She said. "I actually did it! I thought that I was going to be a sidekick!"

"Psh, I knew you'd make it," he said. "No big deal."

The other freshmen really didn't know what to make out of them. An arrogant, frightening son of a villain and a shy, timid girl with a cute face… How did that work out?

"Keep staring at me, and I'll burn each and every one of you to death," Warren coldly said.

Thankfully for them, the bell rang again, saving them from certain death. They all rushed out to their next classes to get away from Warren.

"Come on, Ely. Let's go," Warren said. "I hate this school."

"We can't just ditch on the first day!" Elyon said in a loud whisper. "This isn't middle school! Or elementary school, for that matter!"

"Fine. We'll go to class, you goody two shoes."

He offered her his arm, and she wrapped her own arms around his. Together, they went off on their first day as heroes…

Warren singed a boy's hair because of the dirty look the kid had.

…as long as Warren didn't do anything to get them both in trouble. Again.

**Yumi: Phew… well, that's Chapter 2… As for Elyon's power, you guys can keep guessing. Tell me what you think it's going to be.**

**Elyon: Please, review!**

**Warren: Don't encourage her. Just don't.**

**Yumi: … I hate you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yumi: Hmm… So… what kind of classes do you think Superheroes have to take? I guess, I'll make some of the classes normal. You know, like math and art… or something.**

**Warren: I hate math.**

**Yumi: Good, I'm going with math for sure then.**

**Elyon: Yumi doesn't own Sky High or anything related to it. This fanfic is purely for the author's entertainment.**

XxX

Elyon went to go find her locker before class started. Warren was already at class, probably setting things on fire in the back of the room. Her locker was easy enough to find. She entered the right combination and began to open it. Before she could fully open it, however, it slammed shut. Startled, Elyon let out a loud gasp and found herself pinned against the locker. A tall, skinny boy with a skull T-shirt grinned at her. His chunky friend smirked from off to the side with his arms crossed. They didn't look like the type who helped out lost, little freshmen.

"Hey there, you look cute," the skinny boy said as he put a finger under her chin. He turned her face from one side to another as if looking at all the features of her face. "I've always had a thing for girls with black hair. The name's Lash, and this here is my friend, Speed."

Elyon cringed at his touch. She never liked being around boys her age. If they weren't Warren, they weren't good company. Her little motto. She tried to stay away from anyone with XY chromosomes entirely. Besides, this kid smelled gross. She wanted to give him a piece of gum or even a tic-tac. Maybe two. His breath rivaled Zane and Khori's when they had their onion bacon ranch pizza (Don't ask.)

"Hey, are you a freshman? You're pretty hot for a freshman," the chunky one, Speed, said. He stepped forward, but Lash stretched out his arm and pushed Speed away. "Hey!" he protested.

"Lay off, man. I saw her first," Lash said with a smirk. "I called dibs."

"You can't call dibs just because you saw her! You gotta call it out, bro! That's the bro code!"

"Whatever, man. I just did."

The bell suddenly rang, alarming Elyon. She groaned. She knew she was usually late for things but never the first day of school. Typically it was Warren who was tardy. Elyon feared that she would start off on the wrong foot with her new teacher. Her stomach felt like it was twisting into knots at the thought of it.

"So, what's your name, Freshmen?" Lash asked. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Come on guys, leave the poor girl alone."

Glad that someone was coming to her rescue, Elyon looked over Lash's shoulder. Behind them was a pretty girl with long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes stood there. She wore a pink cashmere sweater and a layered white skirt. Her smile was quite dazzling. She looked absolutely flawless, and Elyon stared at her in awe.

Lash and Speed looked at each other and quickly ran off. Apparently, this girl was someone you didn't want to mess with.

"Hi, sorry about that," she said. "Don't worry about them. They're relatively harmless."

Elyon wasn't so sure about the harmless part. They looked capable of being rather mean. She made a mental note to stay clear of them in the future.

"I'm Gwen Grayson, the school president of Sky High," the girl said. She seemed really nice. Elyon wasn't used to strangers, but she found herself lowering her guard a little. Gwen's smile was very disarming. "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm… Elyon Reneta," She shyly said. She looked down at the floor and then back at Gwen.

"It's nice to meet you! I hope you have a great time at Sky High," Gwen said with a wide smile. She turned to walk away when Elyon realized something. She didn't actually know where her classroom was.

"W-Wait, Gwen!" She called, causing the older girl to stop.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Gwen asked. Her beautiful face showed her concern.

"Could you… could you help me? I-I don't know where my classroom is…" Elyon admitted. She bit her lip and waited for Gwen to laugh in her face. This girl _was_ a senior after all. From the movies she had watched, Elyon was convinced that all seniors picked on freshmen. "Well, if you're not busy, that is…"

"Oh, of course, I'll help you! That's my job as president after all, right? Helping lost freshman everywhere," Gwen said with her hands on her hips. She jokingly looked dramatically off into the distance as if she was a super hero and laughed. "Come on; tell me what class you're in."

"Ah, um, okay," Elyon said as she gave Gwen a small smile. Perhaps not all seniors were bullies. "Thank you."

"No, problem! If you ever need help with anything, give me a call!"

XxX

In Psychology, Warren spent his time in the back of the room, setting anything he could find on fire. The teacher, Ms. Larson, was sitting at her chair with her feet up on the desk. She was reading the latest issue of Miss Heroine Magazine with no intent of looking for a missing student. Her brunette hair was tied up in a bun and her bangs were cut straight across her forehead. She wore a summer dress with a nice floral print and a denim jacket. She had on a pair of pink pumps, and a matching handbag was resting on the floor near her. During the day, she was a regular psych teacher, and afterschool she was, The Salient Sage, a mind controlling superwoman.

Warren finished burning his last pencil and sighed. He'd have to borrow from Elyon again like always. He looked around and wondered just where the hell she was anyways. It had been a few minutes since the bell rang. He wondered if she had gotten lost or something. He leaned over and glanced over at the door. Surely she'd come soon. She wasn't the type to ditch, especially not on the first day. The only times she had ever ditched school was when he persuaded and coaxed her to come with him somewhere. Usually, he took her out to just chill out and relax, although she was always so frantic and expected their teacher to pop out from behind a tree and drag them back to class and a detention would ensue. Of course, that never happened. To this day, she still got perfect attendance (how she did it was a mystery, even to her). He, however, ended up with several detentions and suspensions, not that he really cared.

"Ms. Larson?"

Warren saw that a senior girl was standing in the doorway. She had an obnoxiously wide smile and had, "prep," written all over her face. He was about to turn his attention back to the ashes of his pencils on his desk, when he saw Elyon meekly standing behind the girl. "Ely!" He shouted, unintentionally embarrassing Elyon. He swiftly stood up, causing his chair to crash to the floor, and rushed to her side, drawing everyone but his teacher's attention. She merely waved lazily at the senior.

"Long time, no see, Grayson," Ms. Larson said dully as she flipped a page with a royal purple, manicured fingernail. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

The prep smiled and put an arm around Elyon, which slightly annoyed Warren. He openly glared daggers at her, but she clearly ignored him. When intimidation didn't work, he grabbed Elyon and pulled her towards him. Her irritating smile remained plastered on her face, cool as a cucumber.

"I just found this lost freshman wandering the hallways. I believe she's one of yours," she said, gesturing to Elyon. The younger girl had a look of panic when she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"Huh… is that so?" Ms. Larson said as she set her magazine down. For a few moments she gazed at Elyon, making her more nervous. "Elyon Reneta, welcome to Psych. I won't mark you tardy this time. You don't seem like a troublemaker, so I trust you'll be here on time for the rest of the year. You and Mr. Peace, go take a seat." When both students went to the back row to sit down, she turned to Gwen. "I'll take it from here, Grayson. You get to class. Stay outta trouble, will ya?"

Gwen cheerfully laughed and replied, "Will do, Ms. Larson." She smiled at Elyon. "I hope you like it here at Sky High. See you around, Ely." She waved and exited the classroom. Once out of earshot, she snorted. "Oh, Ely, Ely, Ely… I know all about you Renetas and your powers. You could prove to be a wonderful addition to my plan… We'll be seeing each other soon, just you wait." She said to herself as she walked down the hallway. "All I need to do is get rid of that wretched Warren Peace."

_Ugh, you wouldn't believe how much writer's block I had for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Please review to let me know how I'm doing Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, there readers!Sorry I haven't been around to update in MONTHS. I haven't written anything in 5ever, so this is going to be a little short okay?_

_Ely: This is a fan-written story. The author doesn't own Sky High or any of it's characters._

_P.S I totally forgot how Warren and Will first meet, so Im basing this all on memory yo._

By the time lunch came around, Warren had already gotten on nearly all of his teachers' bad sides, which didn't really surprise anyone. Just knowing that his father was an infamous villain didn't make it much easier on him. He was becoming so easily irritated that Elyon found it harder to calm him down. She tried her best to keep him from burning people into a crisp or setting the whole school on fire. (He had only set the wood's shop on fire so far.)

"Warr, you really need to relax," Elyon said as they were waiting in the lunch line. She smiled at him in hopes of soothing him. He was impatiently tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He looked rather intimidating and was making the people around him more than a little bit nervous. "It's not that long of a line, you know. I'm sure you can _patiently_ wait just like everyone else."

"Speak for yourself, Ely," Warren muttered. He glared at the group of nerdy looking kids in front of him. They had been starting at him and whispering amongst each other as soon as he had stepped behind them. But as soon as they looked into his harsh eyes, they squeaked and quickly turned around. It didn't help that he had flicked them off.

"Warr!" Elyon hissed.

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him in a friendly manner. "What? What did I do?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You're impossible."

When they had finally gotten their food and sat down at an isolated table, Elyon started looking around the room. Several people were sneaking peeks at the two of them. She sighed, knowing all too well, that Warren already had the biggest, baddest reputation around Sky High. If only they gave him a chance. He was really a good guy… who liked to burn things… but a good guy nonetheless.

"Ugh, this stuff is so gross," Warren complained as he poked at his questionable meatloaf (at least he hoped it was meatloaf.) "My mom can make better food than this, and her cooking is awful."

"You should have gotten the salad like I did then."

"I don't eat rabbit food."

She pouted as she looked down at her lunch. "It's not rabbit food, and it's very healthy for you, Warr," she replied. When he didn't give her a response, she thought he wasn't paying attention. "Warren? Are you listening?" She looked back up to see that he wasn't even looking at her. His focus was elsewhere, and whatever he was looking at, it was making him extremely angry. "Hey, what's wrong? You have a bit of an angry face on…" She said with a weak laugh. _Don't kill anyone don't kill anyone don't kill anyone._

Elyon glanced over her shoulder to see a group of fellow freshman walking into the lunchroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. She almost looked back when she noticed a boy in a red, white, and blue shirt. She had to do a triple take before it registered in her mind that the boy was indeed Will Stronghold, son of the extraordinarily famous superheroes Commander and Jetstream. She let out a surprised squeal before hesitantly looking back at Warren. She had never seen such a murderous expression on his face before.

"W-Warren?"

Little tidbit. Will's parents kinda maybe sorta put Warren's dad in prison. And Warren was not happy about that. Not happy at all. In fact, he was very, _very_ pissed off.

Elyon discreetly watched Will, and she genuinely felt sorry for him. Warren was obviously making the poor boy extremely uncomfortable. Will was kind of a nerdy and scrawny-looking kid, and there was a rumor going on that he didn't have any powers, even though his parents were the god amongst superheroes. She wasn't so sure if she believed it or not. "Warren, stop it," she quietly said. "You're probably scaring him."

He still refused to take his eyes off of Will. "Good."

"Warren!"

"What is it now?" He asked impatiently. His fingers drummed on the table. Elyon glanced down at his hand. Tiny little sparks emitted from his fingertips and singed the faux wood.

"You shouldn't act like that way. This is bullying, you know," Elyon said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Bullying my ass. I haven't touched him," he retorted. "But if I get the chance, I'll roast him alive. No. A wimp like him doesn't deserve a quick death. It'll be slow and painful. Yes, I think that's good."

She sighed. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because I needed a sidekick," he said.

"Hey!" She tried to say without smiling. (She failed.) "Just don't give him such a hard time, okay?"

"Well, whatever. I'm getting a soda. Be right back," Warren muttered. "Glare at him for me or something. Make sure he feels unwelcomed."

"I'm not going to do that!" She hissed as he sauntered off, but when he was gone, she smiled to herself. _What a dork,_ she thought. As long as they made no actual contact, Warren probably wouldn't be sent to the principal's office for setting another student on fire.

But what if they became friends? The thought made her smile even more. Yes, that would be wonderful. They were complete opposites, so it would be kind of cute if they were best friends. As she became more engrossed with this seemingly impossible idea, she failed to notice the catastrophe waiting to happen behind her. All she heard was the sounds of screaming students and fireballs hitting things, and she knew Warren was at it again.

"Oh, dear lord…"


End file.
